projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man X
"Zero, should I become a maverick..." X is one of the main protagonists from Capcom's Mega Man X. Profile X is the final creation of the brilliant Dr. Thomas Light. The good doctor had designed him to be a great deal different from his usual creations. X is the first robot capable of thinking, feeling and acting on his own, much like a human being. While this was considered a revolutionary breakthrough at the time, Dr. Light feared that X's inexperienced circuits may have a negative impact on the world; X could make poor choices or misuse his abilities. Faced with this insecurity, Dr. Light had X sealed in a capsule that would analyze his circuitry for the next thirty years to determine if his design was "mature" enough to be awakened. However, this would be completed beyond the scope of the scientist's remaining lifespan. Before his passing, Dr. Light left a recorded message to any who would find X's capsule that his creation was not to be released until the system tests were finished. X was sealed away on September 18, 20XX. In the year 21XX, X's capsule was discovered by a new generation scientist, Dr. Cain. Upon X's awakening and the analysis of Dr. Light's research, Dr. Cain was baffled at the contents. Even one century later, X's design and capabilities were deemed almost too complex to be understood completely. The thinking, feeling robot was essentially a product far ahead of the time, even after technology had advanced so much. Despite this, Dr. Cain, with X's consent and input, began developing a new generation of robots called Reploids (Repliroids in Japanese), which all had emotional development systems similar to X, hence the term. While at first the production of Reploids allowed for a more quickly developing future, incidents began to occur where Reploids would suddenly exhibit violent behavior and attack humans and other Reploids. The term Maverick (Irregular in Japanese) was used to refer to these out of control Reploids and the government soon commissioned a team of special agents to deal with these incidents, called the Maverick Hunters. Feeling responsible for the Maverick outbreaks because his own data was used in the development of Reploids, X joined the Maverick Hunters and was assigned to Sigma's 17th Elite Unit. Despite his capabilities, X has been ranked lower than the rest of the elites due to his tendency to hesitate in battle. He is not fond of fighting and wishes for peaceful resolutions, which causes Mavericks to view him as softhearted and weak. However, X is the furthest thing from weak due to what is referred to as his "limitless potential" by various parties and his constantly growing level of power. Both Sigma and Cyber Peacock, a Maverick from Mega Man X4, have stated as such. Even his partner Zero is aware that X will eventually become more powerful than any other on Earth. When this will actually occur remains to be seen. Gameplay X is partnered with his fellow Maverick Hunter and longtime friend, Zero. His moveset consists of the special weapons he has acquired from Maverick bosses up to ''Mega Man X4'', such as Tunnel Rhino's Tornado Fang from X3 and Wheel Gator's Spin Wheel from X2 as well as his signature X-Buster. His theme is his opening stage theme from Mega Man X4. Attack List Skill List Gallery ultimate_armorx.png|Ultimate Armor X megaman-x-command-mission-imagen-i64962-i.jpg|X (Megaman X: Command Mission) Battle.jpg|X Vs. Storm Eagle (Megaman X) 19376243.jpg|Partners till the end Category:Capcom Category:Protagonist Category:Playable